1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of amplifiers, and more particularly, to a power amplifier configured to operate at millimeter (MM) wave frequencies.
2. Background
There is an increasing demand to have mobile devices capable of high quality transmission and reception. One key to achieving high quality is associated with the performance of the power amplifier. For example, it is desirable to have a high performance power amplifier in a mobile device that can operate at frequencies in the millimeter wavelength range, which is extremely high frequency in the range of 30 to 300 gigahertz. This high frequency band has a wavelength of ten to one millimeters.
A large bandwidth (typically greater than 8 GHz) power amplifier (PA) is required to operate at these frequencies. However, conventional open loop designs fail to achieve large bandwidth, high linearity, and low power simultaneously. Therefore, it is desirable to have a small size and low cost MM wave power amplifier for use in mobile devices.